


Snow

by Pinapples



Series: Martin and the Champion [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Early morning romance, F/M, Martin is smitten, Pining, Snowball Fight, Soft times at Cloud Ruler Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinapples/pseuds/Pinapples
Summary: A small one shot where Martin realizes the Hero of Kvatch has never seen snow before.
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Series: Martin and the Champion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586746
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Snow

  


  
\- snow -

.***.

.

.

.

  


Martin awoke to a quiet Cloud Ruler Temple. Only a few blades were still awake from their posts when he went out into the courtyard that morning. Snow was lightly falling. The ground dusted with white. The first snowfall of the year.

Martin blinked at the light of the early morning sun. It was hard to believe it had been months since leaving Kvatch. Since Jonna had stormed up to the chapel and told him of his true parentage and demanded he come with her. And when he'd refused, she went to close the oblivion gate without so much as a second thought. 

Speak of sithis, and he shall appear, Martin thought, as he recognized the familiar figure sitting on the outer stone wall surrounding Cloud Ruler. 

Her head was tilted back, as if she were watching the sky. Dark curls falling over her shoulder, as he noticed she was wearing no armor. Only a simple red and purple tunic. 

Martin cleared his throat, not wanting to startle her. "It's a bit early," he said. 

She turned, half smirk already on her lips. "Is it? 

Are you implying I am not so respectable to rise so early?" Her yellow eyes glinting from the early rays of sun bouncing off the snow. 

"Merely that it is uncommon," he smiled back, coming to stand next to her place on the wall. The sleeve of his robe just barely brushing against her arm. 

"I wanted to see the snow." Jonna turned back to look over white covered landscape, small lights of Bruma twinkling in the distance.

"The snow?"

"Yes. I saw it when I woke up, I wanted to touch it. I've never seen snow before." 

Martin eyed the hand prints that covered the snow dusted wall, undoubtedly from her. "Well, what do you think?"

"It is cold." She drew her fingers along the stone wall again, picking up the dusting of snow in her hand. "And melts faster than I expected." She frowned. 

"Ah," Martin couldn't help but smile. "Would you like me to command the snow not melt? I think you'd quite enjoy it once there's enough. You can build a fort, with snowmen, maybe that will satisfy Jauffre, if I have extra guards."

She pretended to think. "Yes that would do. Show me how to make these snowmen. Is there magic involved?"

Martin laughed. "Not the kind you're thinking of," he said, as he began gathering what precious little snow he could in his hands. 

Just enough to make a wet ball that splattered against Jonna's back. Her expression darted into disbelief, her mouth making a small 'o'. 

Martin's laughter echoed around the temple as she was quick to retaliate by throwing a handful of snow that turned to powder in the wind before reaching him. 

It quickly became a lighthearted fight. With Jonna using all her strength and agility to dodge and hurl snowballs at him, while Martin created ice flurries to distract her. 

Their shrieks of laughter could be heard around the temple. Jauffre would no doubt lecture him on this later. How he shouldn't be so out in the open, even on the temple walls. But for the moment, making her laugh seemed like his only purpose in the world. 

.

.

.

.***.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I will be entering 2020 still upset about Martin Septim. Hope you all have a wonderful new year!!


End file.
